Orange Sunset
by Leon L. Lawliet
Summary: For Red and Yellow, some things just can't be said...for such cases, use alternative means. Sorry if this is a bit short.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. Really, I don't. No jokes here, maybe next time.

* * *

Summers in Viridian City were abnormal in that they were perfectly normal. The air was never too humid, the sun was never unbearable, and any extra heat was accompanied by a relieving breeze. The forest to the north grew full and green, but never enough to hinder anyone's path. The lakes sparkled in the sunlight as though they had been coated with glitter. In short, it was magical.

Yellow loved days like this regardless of whether they were opportune or routine. When there was little else to do, she would find a soft spot at the edge of the lake, set her fishing rod adrift, and doze off into bliss. She had been doing exactly that until a rustling to her right roused the blonde from her dreams.

"…Red?" she mumbled, rising slowly and plucking bits of grass from her long yellow hair and dress. While she had spoken on impulse, it was indeed the spiky-haired trainer sitting across from her. Due to the summer heat, he'd cast aside his vest, leaving a black t-shirt underneath. His blue jeans had the usual grass stains spattered across them, records of other misadventures. He'd pulled his cap down to shield his blazing red eyes, which were currently focused on the notebook in his lap and the pen in his hand. "What are you doing?"

Red jumped a little at the disruption the waking beauty caused in his thoughts. "Oh, um…nothing," he replied. Yellow cocked her head quizzically at him. "Okay, fine, I was trying to…write something."

Red writing anything more than a thank-you note was news to everybody, and it made Yellow especially curious. "Can I read it?" she asked. This question caused his face to flush the color of his name, which in turn sparked further curiosity. "…Please?"

"I…well…" he started before falling silent for a few minutes. His thoughts showed partially on his face; it gradually turned brighter shades of red. He pulled his cap further down over his eyes in an effort to hide the blush, which proved futile.

"It's okay, if you don't want me to…" Yellow said, fearing she'd upset her counterpart.

"No, I…um…here," Red finally finished holding the book out and fixing his gaze on a piece of grass. She reached for the object cautiously, half expecting him to pull it back. He did not. She opened the cover slowly. No reaction. With a tinge of worry, she started to read.

_Words I cannot speak_  
_So they are placed in verse instead  
Years it's been since I first saw you  
A fated event  
Or a wonderful accident  
Who knows_

Yellow looked up at Red. "Is this about…" Silence. She kept reading.

_But ever since, you've been there  
By my side, supporting me  
Believing in me  
And I did my best  
To return the favor  
Even when I pushed you away  
You said I'd come back  
And you were always right_

She blushed, recognizing how well this section described her own actions. Red remained motionless, which she took as a cue to keep going.

_But now I realize  
That safety can do more damage than danger  
Even when you're not there  
I still feel your presence  
Guiding me, protecting me_

Yellow's face burned a little brighter as she glanced at Red again. Did he really mean that? She knew that he was only acting in her best interest, but he never seemed that bothered by it…All those times that she wished she could have stayed, could have been there to help…

A gust swept across the lake, snapping Yellow out of her trance, and she continued reading.

_So I have a request  
If you would accept it  
To leave no longer  
I'd rather stay here  
Stand by your side  
Hold you in my arms  
Bear witness to your smile, your joy  
And never let go again_

Yellow's face now rivaled Red's in color. She simply stared at the boy, whose stare still hadn't shifted. She wanted to stop reading right there, to tell him that she desired the same, but the look in his eyes reminded her that she should finish. Her eyes returned to the last of the script.

_So if you agree  
By all means, take my hand  
And lead me beyond the horizon  
Where we'll create an orange sunset  
Together_

"Together…" she whispered the last word, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Red finally shifted his gaze back to the girl who, aware or not, had full access to his heart. She was still absorbing it all, that he'd felt this way all along. Her thoughts were interrupted again as she felt his hand wipe her tears away.

"Yellow…I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, but…" he started.

She cut him off by placing her lips on his. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment before closing as he pulled her closer. Yellow didn't really know much about kissing, but that didn't matter. She didn't care that he'd taken so long to tell her either. What mattered was that she loved Red and he loved her back, a delayed but simple truth; that she felt safe in his arms, that her heart fluttered when he smiled at her, that she could always be next to him. In that moment, she didn't have any other care in the world. Eventually, she had to pull back to wipe a new set of tears from her eyes.

"Hey," Red stated, "you didn't let me finish. It's not complete unless I say I love you."

"So say it already," Yellow shot back with a small smile.

He grinned and pulled her close again. "Yellow," he whispered, leaning down to reach her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too, Red," she responded, kissing him again. She then shifted around to lay her head against his chest and promptly fell asleep, emotionally drained from the day's events. Red simply wrapped his arm around her, locking his fingers with hers. By now,, the sun had set just far enough that the entire sky was bathed in an orange glow, a scene Yellow would have surely sketched if she were awake. Instead, Red grabbed his notebook and began scribbling away in her place. Granted, he'd never be the artist Yellow was, but he'd never been an author before either.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if this one's a little short…I came up with the verse first and tried to structure a story around it and got this, so….yeah. Rambling. Rate/review/whatever. Also, standard "just-in-case-anybody-is-OOC" apology.


End file.
